House Squared
by mysterywriter012
Summary: Dr. House faces the most difficult, most complicated case of his career; putting his career on the line. To make matters worse, he has a new partner who is just as sarcastic as him. House's team is amused as the two Doctors put each other in their place.
1. Chapter 1

"House…." Foreman spoke up, resting his hands on House's desk.

Dr. Gregory House continued to snore, resting back in his chair. His cane lay against his shoulder. Dr. Foreman looked over at Dr. Chase.

Chase shrugged, and looked at Dr. Cameron, who was reading at the table. Foreman sighed, and walked around the desk. "House…" he begun again. After getting no respone, Dr. Foreman sighed.

He leaned forward to grab House's cane, but House snapped his eyes open and drew back. "Thought you got me now did you. Almost. You're getting better each time, except that you make it too obvious…" Dr. House said, tilting his head.

He leaned forward and rested on his cane. "Is there a reason you all woke me up? Because if not I'd like to go back to my dreams of all the pretty ponies and the ice cream man…" House spat.

"House, that new doctor is supposed to be coming in today…" Dr. Foreman stated. "Oh yes. Dr Sanders, wasn't it. Sounds like a bore, which means…nap time again…" House said, with a tight smile.

"This doctor is highly recommended. Who knows, maybe she'll take your job…" Dr. Foreman said with a shrug. "Cuddy likes me better. She'd never kick me out. I'm just so appealing to her…" House said, spinning side to side in his chair.

Dr. Foreman exchanged looks with Dr. Cameron. "Maybe this doctor will be more appealing than you…and get to Cuddy first…" Cameron suggested. "Okay then. Chase, if that's he case…you sleep with Cuddy. Get a promotion and give the job back to me. Then I won't fire you…." House said with a smirk.

"Unless I don't give the job back to you…" Chase stated. "Ooo. Then I guess either way I sleep with Dr Cuddy after all…" House said, examining his cane.

The door opened and Dr Wilson walked in. "Aw. Way to ruin the suspense. We thought you were the new doctor…" House said, faking disappointment. Dr Wilson shook his head.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you…" he said.

"Too late. Apology not accepted. I've already been woken up from a nap…" House said, shooting a look at Foreman. Foreman faked a smile.

"Why are you here?" Dr Cameron asked.

"Came here to meet the new doctor in the hospital…" Dr Wilson said, with a shrug. "What's with all the shrugging today? Is that some new fetish?" House questioned.

The door opened again and Dr Cuddy walked in with another woman, about the age of thirty two. House raised his eyebrows.

"Wow. I could of sworn that summer was in July…" he said, his eyes overlooking Dr Cuddy. She scoffed.

"The heat is blazing, and I'm hot…" Dr Cuddy said, giving him a look.

"Ooo. Cocky much?" Dr House asked.

Dr Cuddy ignored him and turned to the woman that was with her. "I'd like you all to meet Dr. Olivia Sanders…" Dr Cuddy said with a smile and nod of acknowledgement. Dr House tilted his head.

"Dr. Sanders is a girl?" he asked. Dr. Cuddy looked over at House, before turning to look at Dr. Sanders. "I'm sorry for him. You'll get used to him…but it's a good thing you won't have to have him boss you around…" Dr. Cuddy said with a smile.

"I'm the boss…I boss her…" House said, standing up. Dr. Sanders gray eyes shifted over towards House.

"Actually, you are both leading this team…House…your history isn't exactly the best…" Dr. Cuddy said. She let out a heavy sigh. "I have paper work I need to do…Dr Wilson, will you come with me to my office?" Dr. Cuddy asked. She walked out, before waiting for a response.

Dr. Wilson smiled at Dr Sanders before following her.

House turned to look at Dr Sanders. "Don't expect me to hold your hand the whole way. Dr Cameron will gladly do that for you…" House said, before popping some Vicadon in his mouth.

Dr. Sanders raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to hold your hand…I'm gonna grab your arm and drag you along the way…" Dr Sanders said, with a smirk. Dr Foreman suppressed a laugh, and looked at the ground.

House raised his eyebrows and slowly approached her. "Ah. Not the friendliest of the doctor in the world are you? Come on. Female doctors are much too soft for that. They wouldn't hurt a fly…" House stated, stopping a foot away from her.

Dr Sanders raised an eyebrow.

Dr. Cameron cleared her throat. "Um…Dr. Sanders….how about I show you around?" she suggested. "Thank You…" Dr Sanders answered, but continued to look at House. Dr Cameron walked past House, and headed for the door.

She stopped and turned, waiting for Dr Sanders.

Dr Sanders stepped forward and looked down at House's cane. "Crippled?" she asked.

"No. It's just like a puppy to me. I walk it, talk to it, and feed it…best pet in the world. I don't have to clean up the little presents after it either…" House said, sarcastically.

"Oh. Good…then I won't feel bad about this…." Dr Sanders spoke up. She swiped House's cane from his hand and House put his hand on his desk for support.

"Hey!" House called.

Dr Sanders stepped outside the room with Dr Cameron, and set the cane outside the door. She smirked at him maliciously, before disappearing around the corner with Dr Cameron.

Dr House turned to look at Dr. Foreman and Dr. Chase.

"Oh yea. That one definitely wants me…" he said, with a smirk.

There was an awkward pause and House sighed.

"Will one of you get my cane for me?" he asked.

**Next Chapter will be better and longer! Please Review and Read the next chapter. It has a really interesting plot line that has yet to open up!**


	2. Chapter 2

After a complete, thorough tour of the hospital, Dr. Cameron brought Dr. Olivia Sanders back to Dr. House's office. Dr Foreman looked up at them from his spot on the table.

"Cuddy got us a pizza…" he said, opening the box and taking a slice of plain pizza for himself.

"A pizza? What's the occasion?" Dr. Cameron asked.

"Dr. Wilson lost his virginity…" Dr. House spoke up, smirking maliciously at him. Dr. Wilson rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips, pushing his white lab coat back slightly.

"Actually, Cuddy felt sympathetic towards House. Since the only sex he ever gets is pity sex, she thought a pizza might cheer him up…" Dr. Wilson commented, looking at Dr. Sanders.

"Oh, Please. Chicks dig the crippled ones…" Dr. House protested. Dr. Cameron and Dr. Sanders both took a seat at the table.

"Don't like pizza?" Dr. Chase asked, nodding at Dr. Sanders when he noticed that she didn't take a slice.

"I'm allergic to cheese…" Dr. Sanders said, shaking her head.

Dr. House's eyes lit up slightly as he let the wicked smirk come to his face.

"Well, in that case…" he paused to take out his small, half empty case of Vicadon. "Let's have pizza for lunch everyday…" he finished, before tossing his head back and popping the pills into his mouth.

Dr. Sanders raised an eyebrow. "You on a medication?" she questioned.

"Vicadon. It's Yummy…" Dr. House stated.

"Vicadon? Give me some…." She said, extending her hand to him.

"I'm in pain," Dr. House responded.

"Really? Me too. For seven hours a day, five days a week…I have to hear you talk!" Dr. Sanders replied, a look of slight disgust on her face,

Dr. Wilson raised his eyebrows, impressed. Dr Foreman's eyes widened, before his eyes shifted over to House.

Both Dr Chase and Dr Cameron looked down at their plates, trying not to laugh. The team looked back and forth between the two doctors who were staring hard-core at each other, the tension high. Dr. Cameron grabbed the arms of her chair nervously.

The door opened and Dr, Cuddy walked in, too busy looking at the case files in her hand to notice the dead silence.

"Okay, we just got a fourteen year old girl admitted. She has lost feeling in her…" Dr. Cuddy paused to see the team infront of her. She looked back and forth between Dr Sanders and Dr House.

"Why am I getting a vibe that this isn't just a third grade staring contest?" she questioned.

When she didn't get the reply she was expecting, she stepped forward and hit Dr House on the back of his head with the case files. Dr House winced slightly and looked up at her.

"Oh that's great abuse the crippled. Why didn't you hit her?" Dr. House whined slightly, pointing over at Dr. Sanders.

"Because she's not you. Did you hear what I just said?" Dr. Cuddy asked, folding her arms.

"I hear you, I just chose to ignore it.." Dr. House said, standing up. He swiped the folder from her, earning an eye roll.

Dr. Cameron stood up. "I'll go talk to the girl. See what seems to be the problem and how it all started…" she stated.

"I'll come with you…" Dr. Chase offered, following her out the door.

Dr. House handed the files back to Dr. Cuddy. "I'll go have a nice little chit chat with Mommy and Daddy…" he spoke up.

Dr. Cuddy turned to Dr. Sanders. "Will you go with him, please?" she asked.

Dr. Sanders showed a simple nod. She stood up and began to walk out the door. Once she stepped through, she slammed it, catching Dr. House in the process.

He froze for a second and let out a sigh. "Ow…" he complained after a delay of a few seconds.

Dr. Sanders frowned. "I'm so sorry, Greg. I had no idea you were behind me. Maybe if you weren't basically riding my ass… I wouldn't of slammed it one you…" she stated.

Dr. House narrowed his eyes at her in challenge as he saw the wicked smirk on her face.

"You stole…my smirk…" he said, bitingly.

Dr. Sander's furrowed her eyebrows in concern.

"What are you, like seven?" she asked, before walking down the hall.

Dr. House stared after her. "Oh, that's real cute…" he muttered.

He looked back at a confused Cuddy, Wilson, and Foreman before looking down the hall again.

"This so isn't over…" he stated, before limping after Dr. Sanders

**To be continued: Chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Olivia Sanders walked into the room, followed by a whining Dr. House. She smiled slightly at the girl.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Sanders and this is Dr. House…" Dr. Sanders spoke up.

"Actually, I'm Doctor GREGORY House, I'm the nice one…" Dr. House said. Dr. Sanders rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't know your first name mattered to you so much…" she said, with a sigh.

"Well, yea it does. My mommy gave it to me for a reason. My name is very special to me. It's okay. Its natural that someone with a name like Olivia would be jealous of a name like mine. Gregory is a very noble name, and Olivia…well…Olivia is just ugly," Dr. House stated, once again, smirking maliciously.

"Olivia is a pretty name…" the girl spoke up. Both Dr. House and Dr. Sanders looked at her. "And she is prettier too.." the girl added.

Dr. Sanders smirked triumphantly at Dr. House, before looking back at the girl. "Thank you, Kimberly…." Dr. Sanders said, with a friendly smile.

Dr. House rolled his eyes. "You may kiss the bride…" he stated. Dr. Sanders showed an apologetic smile. "He's just upset. See that cane he has? He's embarrassed because all the big doctors make fun of him. They call him 'Sheppard'…" Dr. Sanders stated.

"Hey, you know what? At least Santa came to my house this year…" Dr. House retorted. Kimberly's eyes widened slightly as she looked at Dr. Sanders. "Santa didn't come to your house?" she asked.

"He had to drop the presents off at my office for me. But you know what Dr. house got? Coal for Christmas. He's a very…mean boy…" Dr. Sanders stated.

Kimberly smiled and giggled. Dr. House rolled his eyes. "That's just great…" he muttered.

"So, anyway…can you tell us what's wrong sweetie?" Dr. Sanders asked. "Why don't you just marry her now and skip all this cute stuff. It's making me nauseous…" Dr. House asked, sitting down in the corner chair.

"Just ignore him…" Dr. Sanders stated. "Is he in timeout?" Kimberly asked. Dr. Sanders looked over at Dr. House, before looking back at Kimberly. "Yes," she replied.

"Well…I woke up this morning and my feet felt asleep. So mommy told me to stand up and stomp my feet awake…but I stood up and I fell. My feet still feel asleep, will they wake up soon?" she asked.

Dr. Sanders smiled. "I hope so…" she stated. Dr. House stood up. "Don't worry Kimberly. I'll make sure that I take good care of you," Dr. House said, walking over to the bureau and observing a coffee cup.

"Does your leg sleep too?" Kimberly asked. Dr. House sighed, as he picked up the coffee cup. "No. I just like the cane. It's pretty isn't it?" Dr. House asked, looking inside the cup.

"You should get a pink one…" Kimberly said with a giggle. Dr. House gave her a look.

"First thing tomorrow…" he replied. He went to walk around the bed, but stumbled slightly over a wire on the ground. He dropped the coffee cup of the bed, over Kimberly's legs.

Dr. Sanders quickly stood up, and threw the covers off. "You crippled klutz! You trying to burn off her skin…" Dr. Sanders said, flinching at the touch of the hot, wet covers.

"Are you alright?" she asked, Kimberly. Kimberly looked at Dr. Sanders. "The coffee wasn't wet…" she said. Dr. Sanders tilted her head. "What do you mean, Kimberly?" she asked.

'The coffee wasn't wet…" Kimberly repeated. Dr. Sanders looked over at Dr. House. "Kimberly, lift your legs for me…" Dr. House said, setting his cane down. Kimberly looked down at her legs, and grunted slightly.

"My legs are asleep now…" she said. Dr. House touched her knee. "Can you feel that?" he asked. Kimberly shook her head. Dr. House brought his hand up, before slapping her leg slightly harder.

"How about that?" Kimberly shook her head again. Kimberly began to cry slightly. "When will they wake up?" she asked.

Dr. Sanders looked at her, and caressed her hair. "Soon sweetie….I hope…" she said. She looked at Dr. House. "Get her parents…her paralyzation is spreading…." Dr. House stated, before walking around the bed.

He stopped directly next to Dr. Sanders and leaned to whisper in her ear. "Send them to the 'crippled klutz's' office…" he stated, before walking out.

Dr. Sanders looked down at the ground, before giving Kimberly a reassuring smile.


	4. Chapter 4

House opened the door to Dr. Cuddy's office. "Honey. I'm home…" he said. Dr. Cuddy looked up at him. "House….never mind. What did the parents say?" she asked, sounding exhausted.

"I didn't talk to mommy and daddy. I went to the little girl. Bet they said something nice though…" House said, before sitting down.

"I thought you said-"

"I know what I said…hello…I said it. I just wanted to see the little girl myself. Didn't want Chase to scare her away. You seen his face recently? Whoo. I'm much prettier…" House stated.

"Just because your mother tells you that, doesn't mean its true," Cuddy said, lowering her voice.

She stood up and walked towards her file cabinet. "Wait, are you sleeping with Chase?" House questioned.

Cuddy responded with a glare.

"Oh, yea. You lied to me. You told me that this patient was fourteen…" House said, annoyed.

"I read her file wrong. She's ten, and how did you know I _made a mistake_?" she questioned.

"Well, most fourteen year olds don't believe in Santa…" House replied. "Not true," Cuddy snapped.

"How do you get ten out of fourteen anyway? I don't know if anyone has ever told you this, well maybe not to your face, but you are definitely on something. Is it Vicadon? You wanna be Vicadon buddies?" House asked, with a small smile.

"Get out," Cuddy said, rolling her eyes.

House hobbled out of her office and began to head down the hall.

"Excuse me, Dr. House?" a voice spoke up. House turned to see a man in his thirties walking towards him.

"I need to see you, remember that…swelling…I talked to you about? Well, its getting worse. Could you take a look?" he asked.

"Can't and Won't. I have a little girl problem. She really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really needs my help," Dr. House said.

The man frowned. "But I can't…perform…if I'm swelling," he muttered.

"Good for you. I don't care that you can't have sex, your wife doesn't care that you can't have sex, Jerry down in the ER doesn't care…nobody cares! I on the other can, but I haven't recently. Us cripples need to stick together," House stated.

"That's a horrible thing to say. Please, this will just take a minute…" he said, moving to unbuckle his belt.

"Whoa man! Not cool! Bad Boy!" House snapped.

The man froze. "Fine, if your that selfish and desperate go to exam room one," House said, after a moments silence.

The man smiled, and ran down the hall.

"What's the appropriate word? Oh yea….sike!" House said, to himself.

He turned and walked into his office. "Dr. Sanders!" House exclaimed.

Dr. Sanders cringed slightly. "I'm right here. Do you seriously need to scream?" she asked.

House leaned closer to her. "It is GOOD to see you too…" he said, even louder.

Dr. Cameron rolled her eyes. "So what are we going to do about this girl. From what we've recently learned this could spread," she stated.

"Next will be her fingers," Chase added.

"Chase, do you believe in Santa Claus?" Dr. House questioned. Everyone turned to look at him. "What?" Chase asked.

Dr. Sanders looked at Dr. Foreman. "Where exactly is he going with this?" she asked. Dr. Foreman shook his head and shrugged.

"Santa Claus? They have him over there in England?" House asked. "Australia. Yes, we do…" Chase replied.

"Guess what? Santa ain't real. If you see a man in a suit in your living room, grab a bat. It's Foreman and he will be trying to steal that precious plasma screen TV you have so he can give it to me. But don't hit him too hard, then I have to do his work…and I won't get my TV," House said.

"Oh yea…let me just call the homies," Foreman said, rolling his eyes.

"Wow. You are so not funny," Dr. Sanders spoke up. Dr. House turned to look at her. "I know he's not. He needs to take lessons from me," House said, in a cocky way.

"I was talking about you, House…" Dr. Sanders snapped. House tilted his head. "I happen to be a very funny man…are you on drugs?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "Oh, well I am. They're yummy…" House replied.

"That's…" Dr. Sanders closed her eyes and looked down at the ground. "Now I have a headache," she finished.

"You need aspirin?" Cameron questioned. "No, just make it stop talking…" she said, referring to Dr. House.

Before House could reply, there was a knock on his office door. A women with soft brown hair and green eyes walked in. She was tan, and looked like she could have been a model.

"Hi. I'm looking for a Dr. House…he's supposed to be my doctor for my follow up," she said.

"I'm Dr. House, that's me!" House said, with enthusiasm. She smiled flirtatiously at him.

Dr. Foreman looked around awkwardly. "Um…Chase and Cameron, come with me to get a sample of Kimberly's blood…" he said, motioning for them to follow.

Once they had left, Dr. Sanders looked at the girl. She was hit with an idea, and she smirked at her opportunity.

"You know what? Dr. House actually just took some pills recently. I think I'd feel safer with me doing your follow up," Dr. Sanders suggested.

The girl's smile faded slightly.

"Don't listen to her," Dr. House cut in.

"Why, Dr. House…I would hate to see those drugs cloud your vision and make you think that her head is her foot or her nose is her ear…" Dr. Sanders stated.

The girl's eyes widened slightly. "Okay, I'd prefer you then. I'll meet you in the exam room…" she said, before walking out.

As soon as she left, Dr. House and Dr. Sanders turned to face each other, slowly. For a second they just stared at each other. "Thought you had a headache…" he stated.

"Oops…" Dr. Sanders said, throwing in a fake gasp.

"First, you steal my cane…now your going to steal my patients?" he asked.

"Only the ones I know you like," she replied. House sighed, and stepped closer to her.

"Okay, you know what? Why don't we discuss the real issue here. Either we have the sex that I know we both want or we can keep playing these little games until one of us cracks. Your choice," House said, with a smirk.

"Hmm…sex with…you? I think I'd get more of a thrill by leaning against my kitchen table," Dr. Sanders retorted, before walking away.

"Wow. That is…wow. That just completely destroyed my manhood…" Dr. House replied, watching her.

"Manhood? What manhood? I'm a dangerous person, Greg. Trust me, you don't want to cross me…" she said, before walking out of the office.

House smiled to himself, and began to walk towards the nurses station. "Hi…Dr. Sanders asked me to get her some…lady things from her locker, but she's with a patient and she forgot to give me the combination to her lock. Could you spare?" he asked.

"Surely," the nurse replied, turning away after blushing slightly. She couldn't even hide the crush she had on him. House smirked to himself.

"She is so going to get it now…" he muttered. The nurse handed him the slip of paper and he turned away and began to head towards the lockers.

"Nurses…" he said, shaking his head.


	5. Chapter 5

"So…what could the possible causes be to Kimberly's disease?" Dr. Sanders questioned, looking around at Foreman, Chase and Cameron.

When none of them responded, Dr. Sanders sighed. "Wow…this is beautiful…" she said, rolling her eyes. The door opened and they all looked to see Dr. House walking in.

"No, correction! This isn't beautiful….its B-E-A-UTIFUL!" House said, with a smirk. He looked over at Dr. Sanders with a wicked look, before walking over to his board.

Dr. Sanders raised an eyebrow. "Okay, number one you definitely stole that from that movie…._Bruce Almighty…_" she snapped. "Oh, a girl who watches movies that aren't chick flicks…I like it…I like it a lot. Do you watch those antique road shows? Those are fun!" House said, with false enthusiasm.

"There is nothing wrong with _chick flicks_ I watch them all the time," Chase protested. Foreman gave him a look, as if Chase was just asking for it.

"That explains almost everything I've always wondered about you…is that where you get your hair styling looks? Or do you watch those religious movies to capture that perfect Jesus look you've got going on?" House questioned.

Chase rose his hand up to run his fingers over his slight scruff, and his hands over his smooth hair. Foreman chuckled, and rolled his eyes. That's what you get for questioning House.

House turned to look at Dr. Sanders, and that's when she noticed an evil look in his eye. "Second of all, why do you keep doing that?" she asked. "Doing what? I'm not doing anything? Was there some sort of drift behind that…um…how about my office at five tonight?" House asked, sarcastically.

"Can we please focus on what the real problem is?" Cameron asked, cutting in. Dr. Sanders narrowed her eyes at Dr. House, before taking her seat next to Foreman.

"So what do we know? Paralysis in her feet and her legs…it's going to be spreading soon…" House said, writing _Paralysis _on the board. "Dr. Cameron…what did her parents tell you?" House asked, turning to look at her.

He saw her yawning, and he tilted his head. "Wow, does your mouth always get that wide?" he asked. Cameron shot him a glare, before sighing. "All we know is that she was dizzy, didn't have any feeling in her feet, and she just collapsed. She was still conscious, but she was panicking…" Cameron replied.

House wrote _Dizziness _on the board, and then stared at it. "Wow, that's a really awkward looking word…" he said, looking at it. Dr. Sanders looked at Dr. Foreman and they shared and annoyed look.

Dr. House began to draw a picture on the board of a blob, before coloring it in. He began to draw what looked like eyes on the picture, about seven of them.

"What is that supposed to be?" Chase asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not _what_ is it. It's _who_ is it…." House said, before turning to look at Dr. Sanders. She stood up, obviously annoyed.

"You know what…I'm going to go to talk to Kimberly's parents…page me when you grow up…" she said, flipping her hair and walking out.

House smirked, before turning back to the board. He drew a speech bubble and wrote "BLAH! BLAH! BLAH!"

He stepped back, and looked at it. "Maybe I should give it some hair…" he said, tilting his head.

Dr. Sanders walked down the hallway, peeved. When she heard that Dr. House was supposed to be one of the best doctors around she believed it. She had heard about his arrogance, but that she could deal with.

What she couldn't deal with was his pointless childlike behavior. She walked by the nurses station, and that's when she noticed something down the one hallway. She paused before walking around the station and towards the hallway.

She saw a light blue _Pepsi_ shirt on the ground and she scoffed. What was her shirt doing in the middle of the hallway? Didn't she just put it away in her locker this morning?

Maybe she had dropped in on her way in, but that was impossible. She never walked down this hallway.

She groaned, before turning and making her way to head back to the station. She saw a little boy looking up at something, his eyes wide.

She slowly approached him. "Are you okay?" she asked, cautiously. He pointed up towards the ceiling, and Dr. Sanders gasped. She saw her black lacey bra hanging from a flower pot hanger.

She reached up and swiped it, noticing a tag on it.

_Nice 34B's!!_

She bit her lips, her hands shaking angrily. "Somebody left a lot of dirty clothes outside too…" he said. Dr. Sanders turned to look at him, asking him to show her where these clothes were. She walked outside, and saw a bunch of her clothes laying on the bushes and even some in the fountain that was infront of the hospital.

She narrowed her eyes slightly and growled.

_House_

She gathered all her clothes, put them in her car and strutted back towards the hospital. House was so going to get it now.

She made her way up the steps, nearly knocking almost everyone off of them. She went to walk by the nurses station, and one ran up to her.

"Did Dr. House get those…" she paused to look around, before leaning in. "Lady products…to you?" she whispered.

Dr. Sanders forced a tight smile. "Oh yes…Yes he did….I was just on my way to…thank him," she said. The nurse sighed dreamily, before walking away. Dr. Sanders rolled her eyes.

_Nurses_

She stopped, and turned to face the nurse. "Wait, how did you know that he was getting….those for me?" she asked. "Oh, he told me that you said you wanted him to get them for you…" she said, before turning her attention to a patient.

"Oh did I really?" Dr. Sanders muttered, before walking into House's office.

They all looked at her, as she burst in.

"Thanks House! If I knew you'd do laundry, then I would of gladly hired you as my maid!" she yelled, approaching him.

"Ah, so I see…you found the clothes…I was surprised though. I thought _they_ were bigger. They look bigger. But they are perfect grabbing size. In fact they are the most popular size in the world…" House said, his gaze looking down.

Dr. Sanders looked at her chest, before crossing her arms. "You've crossed the lines, House. You have no idea how bad you are going to get it…" Dr. Sanders stated.

House stepped closer to her. "I love it when you talk bad…baby…" he said, winking at her.

Everyone's beepers went off, and everyone but Dr. Sanders and Dr. House looked at them.

"You are a pathetic human being…" Dr. Sanders spat.

"You're not a nice girl, are you?" House questioned.

"Um…House…" Chase began.

"I wouldn't want to come to work tomorrow after what I'm about to do…" Dr. Sanders continued.

"What are you going to do? Spit in my coffee?" House asked.

"Dr…Sanders?" Cameron trailed.

"Oh, no…I'll do much worse…" Dr. Sanders hissed.

House's doors flew open, and Dr. Cuddy stood there. "What is wrong with all of you? Honestly, don't you answer your damn pages!?" she snapped.

They all turned to look at her.

"Sorry, already got one whore on my hands….come back later. She's paying me big…" House said, referring to Dr. Sanders.

"House, this is no laughing matter! Kimberly has lost feeling in her entire body!" Dr. Cuddy yelled.

House and Dr. Sanders exchanged looks, before they all cleared the room.


End file.
